This invention relates generally to feeding devices for livestock animals and particularly to feeding devices for pigs. The invention finds particular utility in sow farrowing crates but is believed to have much broader application.
Pig and cattle feeding devices are well known for supplying regulated quantities of feed from an elevated hopper to a low feeding trough for "full feeding" the animal to obtain maximum body weight increases. The devices are arranged to be operated by the animal moving a bar or lever to release the regulated quantities of feed from the hopper to the trough as the animal desires.
The known devices have been concerned with several problems associated with automatic feeding of stock. Such devices must be of simple design to allow operation by livestock yet be of robust construction to withstand physical abuse and corrosion resulting from contact with animal saliva and manure acids. The hopper must be arranged to provide full flow of feed therethrough without any dead spots in which feed can be lodged and deteriorate and the trough must likewise be arranged to encourage the animal to eat the feed therein before it deteriorates or becomes contaminated.
In a confined space of a sow farrowing crate, where the sow nurses her piglets, it could be beneficial if the feeding device somehow were able to provide exercise for the sow. This would maintain her muscle tone and increase the care she otherwise could provide her piglets. The portions of the sow's body that particularly need increased exercise are the large muscles across the shoulder, back and loin area. Known modern feeding devices fail to provide this exercise because they guide feed to the feeding trough from just above or behind the trough so the sow never is forced to raise her head.
Further, it could be beneficial if the feeding device provided an excess supply of water to the sow in the farrowing crate. This would provide extra water for nursing and maintaining normal body fluids and coupled with increased exercise could reduce or eliminate constipation. Of course, the excess supply of water should be provided in a manner that does not increase feed wastage.